Freedom
by RMB27
Summary: Levi meets a beaten-up Mikasa, who was almost sold as a slave, but Levi manages to save her in time. An issue arises and he strikes a deal with her in order for her to become his wife. What he doesn't realize is that he'll get more than what he bargained for. I do not own cover photo!
1. So troublesome

A:N/ This story is going to be written in a drabble form consisting of short chapters until you guys want more details in the reviews and all, but for now, enjoy!

_  
Levi was used to the praise. He was used to the people groveling at his feet. It was almost like protocol, really. Every time the wall would come up and the soldiers would return, it was a chorus of praise and worship.

Levi gritted his teeth.

So troublesome.

As he impatiently walked through the crowd with his horse, his ears perked up at the sound of a woman screaming. His keen blue eyes surveyed the empty dark alleyway he swore he heard the scream from.

Deep in the empty alleyway, he could make out the form of a female figure on the ground.

Bringing himself back up on his horse, he gripped the reigns and forced his horse to gallop to the woman.

"Give it up, girl. There's no one around here to hear you." A gruff man sneered as he grabbed the girl's hair, forcibly, as he began to drag her away from the alleyway.

"Let her go." Levi's clear, monotonous voice caught the man by surprise.

Levi could see the battered girl very clearly now. Her dress was ripped and dirty and every patch of skin he could see was covered in different hues of blues and purples. She was unconscious due to the injuries she seemed to be suffering from.

"W-who are you?!" The man sputtered, grabbing a knife from his side and pointed it, carelessly, at Levi.

Levi simply glared.

"What are you doing to that woman?" He asked, cooly, getting off his horse, swiftly.

"And why should I tell you?!" The man retorted, smirking a little as he noticed the lack of height from the man before him.

In a blink of an eye, the man found himself on his back and his knife on his throat.

"I won't repeat myself, you fool." Levi answered, calm and monotonous.

"S-she's a new slave girl! I'm supposed to give her to a buyer today! Please, spare me!" The man cried out, desperately.

Levi's narrowed gaze drifted to the unconscious girl on the ground.

She shifted, slightly, and her eyes opened.

Gray met blue.

"I'll buy her." Levi found himself muttering.

The man let out a strangled gasp and the girl seemed to realize what Levi had said.

Her lips had curled in distaste and her wide blue eyes stared at him in disgust.

Levi simply ignored her. Satisfaction ran through his body at the sight of the man nodding slowly.

Levi hit the man to knock him out. As the man's eyes closed, Levi got up and approached the girl.

Kneeling down and grabbing her chin softly, he inspected her face.

She glared at him with unreadable gray eyes and pink lips pursed in frustration at her current state of bondage. But, he could sense her curiosity at the unfamiliar face.

"Tch. I'm saving you. You're welcome." Levi answered her questioning gaze.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. They shot up even more as he carried her, gently, to his horse.

"I'll take you to a medic." He said, shortly.

Sharp pain ran through his lower region as the girl kicked him in a frantic manner. Both grunted as he fell down and she fell from his arms.

"You brat." He wheezed out, clutching his abdomen region.

"I don't trust you." was her curt answer.

Levi stared at her in distaste, "oh? So you talk, huh?"

Getting up and dusting himself off, Levi shrugged.

"It's either me or him, brat." Levi retorted, crossing his arms.

The girl widened her eyes at the realization and Levi felt a smirk coming to his face at the scared look on her face, proving the little firecracker wrong.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, as if waiting for her answer. She simply looked up and gave him a spiteful look and nodded, slowly.  
_

A:N/ it's a quick story so sorry for the grammatical errors and short end. Literally wrote this in 30 minutes for the rivamika fans! I'm new to the fandom and I had this plot bunny! So let me know if you want me to continue!


	2. I don't grovel, thanks

Chapter 2: I don't grovel, thanks.

* * *

Mikasa woke up with a pounding headache as sunlight seemed to blind her as she squinted at the the blinding light. Her vision was blurry and her body ached as she sat up, slowly.

What had happened?

She looked around and inspected her surrounding, curiously and cautiously. It was a comfortable room with light yellow painted walls and long, open arched windows with white curtains that lightly billowed from the warm breeze outside. The furniture consisted of a closet, coffee table, plush chairs, and a small vanity that were pristine and seemed to look like they have never been used in any manner. The smell of tea and soup caught her nose and she turned to the side and noticed a small tray on the bedside table. "The owner must be rich," she muttered, softly, as she caressed the small elegant teacup. A sharp pain shot throughout her body as the memories of what had happened flooded in her mind.

The dark memory of a tall man beating her up in a dark alleyway surfaced in her mind and she gritted her teeth. Was she at her new owner's place now? Her delicate eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to remember the rest of the memory.

Wait. There was a soldier with wings that had pinned the man down.

She shook her head. Now, she was just being ridiculous.

The sound of a door creaking open caught her attention and she drew a sharp intake of breath as she waited.

"You're awake." A clear voice announced his arrival as he walked in, mechanically.

Mikasa's grey eyes widened at the being in front of her.

"You're…that soldier with the wings..." She said, softly, congratulating herself for not being crazy.

Levi just lifted an eyebrow, questioningly and glaringly, as he analyzed the girl in front of him.

"That man must've hit you harder than I assumed." Levi mused, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Clearly offended and irritated at the implication of being stupid, Mikasa glared at him in response.

Levi took a chair and faced the back towards her as he crossed his arms and placed them on top of the chair as he sat down, carelessly.

"The medic said your wounds will heal in a week. There's also food on the table if you haven't noticed." Levi said, slowly, as if she needed to be spoon fed the information.

"I know." Mikasa said, bitterly, not liking the way she was being treated by the short man in who had saved her life.

Levi simply stared at her, blankly.

"What?" She asked, slightly uncomfortable at the look he was giving her.

"You're not thanking me." Levi said, as if it was normal for people to grovel at his feet.

Mikasa couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh.

"I could've handled my situation myself." She snarled as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Levi snorted, "Oh, really? You obviously weren't unconscious for the whole thing anyways." He snapped back, sarcastically.

Mikasa gripped the sheets, tightly.

"Look, give me a week and I'll be out of here. I'll pay you with whatever expenses that you had to pay for." Mikasa said, sighing, getting tired of the irritating man before her.

Levi got up, sharply, and before she knew it, his hand was grasping her chin and his face was extremely close to her's.

"W-what?!" She sputtered, taken aback by the action.

"What's your name?" He asked, calmly.

"Why does it matter?" She asked, quickly.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Answer the damn question, brat, or would you like me to get that man back here to pick you up?"

Mikasa gritted her teeth. "Mikasa." She answered, sharply.

Levi tilted his head and stared at her with those sharp, narrowed blue eyes. Mikasa found herself slightly shaking at the intensity of his stare.

"Tch." He replied after a moment of silence.

He stood up and made his way to the door. Before he could twist the doorknob, Mikasa said, loudly, "Tell me your name at least!"

With his back facing her, He turned his head to the side and answered, "Levi."

With that, he opened the door and left the room.

* * *

A:N/ hope you enjoyed it! (Should be studying, but eh.)


End file.
